In high speed serial data link systems and in RF systems, S-parameters are often used characteristic system behavior. S-parameters are generally used to characterize n-port networks. A complex system may be composed of multiple subsystems. Each subsystem may be represented by one S-parameter set. There is a need to combine these S-parameter sets to obtain the S-parameter model for the complete system. For example, multiple sets of S-parameters may be cascaded to obtain a combined overall characteristic for multiple devices connected together. It is required that S-parameter data needs to cover a specific bandwidth of interest. It is also required that the S parameter data needs to have frequency resolution that is fine enough to prevent aliasing in the time domain. This means that the frequency resolution needs to be fine enough to provide a time interval long enough to cover the impulse response duration of the system. Even though all the S-parameter data for an individual sub-system may have appropriate frequency resolution, the same frequency resolution may become inadequate when combining them together in a cascade. For example, the combined system may have longer impulse response duration because of longer propagation time and multiple reflections. There is a need for improved resampling techniques for S-parameter data that allows for combination of multiple S-parameter sets without introducing errors, e.g., aliasing errors.